Start of Something New
by xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx
Summary: 2014 International Day of Femslash Crossover First Meeting ). Buffy is moving to a new city and she meets up with an interesting Brunette. Her life will never be the same.
1. Start of Something New

Buffy was wandering down the streets of San Francisco with a spring in her step. There was a cold bite to the wind but she brushed it off. Nothing could bring her down. She had just received a new job on the San Francisco SWAT team. She knew it was probably her connections with the military that helped her get this opportunity but she took it anyways. She figured that the Army owed her for cleaning up the whole initiative fiasco. She also knew that her connections only got her the interview, they didn't guarantee her the job.

As she was walking down the street she heard the tell-tale thumping that only came from the bass of heavy music that played in clubs. A little further down the street she finally saw the club.

'Hmm… P3… that's a weird name for a club' Buffy thought to herself.

Looking at her watch and seeing that it was only nine thirty Buffy decided that she deserved a night out and got into the surprisingly short line up.

Within thirty minutes she was inside the club. She loved the atmosphere it looked comfortable without that clichéd nightclub look to it. She was surprised though to notice all of the hearts and red and pink streamers everywhere. Suddenly it hit her, it was Valentine's Day. With a slight groan Buffy pushed through all of the couples and made her way down the stairs.

She would have to deal with it for tonight since she didn't want to try and find somewhere else to celebrate.

Over to the right it looked like they had a stage set up for live music. Looking at the posters on the wall she saw that a band called Metric was playing tonight.

Buffy carefully manoeuvred her way across the dance floor and walked up to the bar and settled down after ordering a mineral water. She had never gotten over the spiked beer and 'Cave-Buffy' incident and avoided alcoholic beverages of all kinds. She also didn't like not having her wits about her and didn't want anyone able to get the drop on her.

Forty five minutes and three declined offers to dance later Buffy felt someone sit down beside her. She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling when she felt someone tap on her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention.

'Didn't these people see that she didn't want to be bothered?' She thought to herself.

Once she turned to face the new person she was shocked to see it was a beautiful brunette around her age.

"Hey" The brunette said, "I noticed that you were getting seriously annoyed with everyone in here so I thought I would take a chance and sit next to you, hopefully I'll be able to stop someone from getting murdered tonight"

Buffy looked at her quirky smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I was in such a good mood when I came in here but it seems like I have some kind of 'hit on me' sign… My names Buffy" she said and reached out her hand for a handshake.

"Paige" the brunette replied.

"So what are you doing here all alone on Valentine's Day?" Paige asked the mysterious blonde.

"Oh, well I actually forgot that today was Valentine's Day until I walked in here. I'm actually just in town to a job interview and decided to come here to celebrate when I got the call that I actually got the job." Buffy explained.

"Well congratulations" Paige said with a beaming grin.

"Thanks… what about you?"

"Oh… well not nearly as exciting as you… I just didn't want to spend another Valentine's Day alone so I decided to just buck up and come out"

"Another Valentine's alone? I find that heard to believe, a beautiful woman like you" Buffy said with a quirk of her lips.

Paige couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks. She was happy that this night was turning out so well. She had been worried that she would either become depressed with the sight of all the happy couples surrounding her or become frustrated with all the people hitting on her in a desperate attempt to not be alone at the end of the night.

The two girls ordered another round of drinks and Buffy was surprised that Paige was also drinking mineral water.

"No alcohol for you?" Buffy asked but when she saw the uncomfortable look on Paige's face she rushed to re-assure her that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want.

"No…it's okay…I don't drink…I used to have kind of a problem with certain liquids…lot of problems, actually, but that's all behind me"

"Do you want to go someplace else… we could go for coffee or something?" Buffy asked. She was desperate to dig herself out of the awkward situation she put herself and her new friend in.

"No, no, no I like it here…it's fine" Paige said with a small smile. She appreciated the offer but it had been years since she had taken a drink so she would be fine.

"What about you? Why are you only drinking mineral water?"

"Oh well in college someone thought that it would be a funny prank to spike a mass shipment of beer and well one night of mass hysteria was enough to completely turn me off alcohol for the foreseeable future" Buffy explained. Obviously she had to simplify the story since she couldn't exactly say that the consequence of the beer was for her to go 'Cave-Buffy'.

"Wow... that's horrible" Paige muttered with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, but in the end nobody was hurt too badly so it turned out okay" Buffy explained. She didn't want Paige to think that she was horrible traumatized by the experience. In her life that event did not even rank in the top ten of her worst days ever.

Over the next week that Buffy was in town her and Paige met up as often as they could. The first was for coffee before Paige had to be at work at South Bay Social Services. The second time they met up had been after Buffy had her first introduction to her new team, they had met up once again at P3. The last time Paige invited Buffy over to her apartment and they ordered in Chinese and just watched movies all night. They had decided to take it easy that night since Buffy had to leave the next day to go back to Los Angeles to pack up and set up the move to San Francisco.

"So what time is your flight" Paige asked as the movie ended.

"Uh well it's at ten thirty" Buffy answered then looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight, "Guess I'll have to leave now… I need to get at least some sleep before I get to the airport"

"You could stay here" Paige blurted out and at the shocked look on Buffy's face she blushed heavily. Sometimes she hated her fair skin, it showed her embarrassment so easily.

"Ummm…" Buffy floundered for a minute, "yeah… that would be great… if you're sure that is"

Paige couldn't help but smile at Buffy nervous stammering and it immediately put her at ease.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure… come on" Paige said as she stood up from the couch and held out her hand to Buffy.

The blonde grabbed hold of Paige's hand and smiled when the brunette eagerly pulled her up off the couch and pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Okay, so you know where the bathroom is and if you want you can take a shower and I'll get you some clothes you can sleep in"

"That would be perfect thanks!"

Buffy quickly showered and changed into the pajama pants and shirt that Paige left for her and slipped into bed beside her brunette friend.

"Thanks for letting me stay" Buffy whispered into the silent room. It was quiet for a few minutes and Buffy assumed that Paige had fallen asleep but she was shocked when the older woman rolled over to face her and leaned over to press her lips to Buffy's in a quick chaste kiss.

"Anytime" Paige whispered back and then rolled back over so her back was facing Buffy. She couldn't believe she just did that. Since Paige had rolled over immediately she missed the blush that stained Buffy's cheeks and the please smile that adorned her lips.

Over the next few weeks while Buffy was setting everything up for the move from Los Angeles to San Francisco, Paige and Buffy talked at least once a day. Neither had brought up the kiss but the more time Buffy spent thinking about it the more that she wanted to explore what it could mean. She hadn't felt this way since Faith had first come to Sunnydale and started to break her out of the shell that she felt had been forced on her. Her friends had always wanted her to take her 'calling' more seriously and while they went out and had fun like any other normal teenagers she was always pressured to go patrolling. She knew it was her duty but that didn't mean that she didn't need a night off.

Buffy shook her head and pushed all the negative thoughts out of her head.

'No need to dwell on the past' she thought to herself.

Finally she was headed back to San Francisco. She was a bundle of nerves. Paige had said that she would be there to pick her up from the airport and she couldn't be happier. She had decided to that she would make the first move with Paige.

Throughout the entire flight, which was luckily only an hour and a half, Buffy went over what she was going to say again and again in her head.

When she finally got off the plane though and she saw Paige for the first time in in three weeks all thoughts were gone and she only acted on instinct. As soon as she was within reach, Buffy reached out with one hand to gently pull Paige towards her.

Buffy moved slowly, so that if Paige wanted she could easily pull back, and pressed her lips to Paige's. It started out as a chaste kiss, just their lips meeting. However as soon as Buffy felt Paige return the kiss she couldn't stop the soft moan that stirred in her chest and Buffy surged closer and gently took Paige's bottom lip into her mouth. What started out innocent quickly became passionate and the couple only parted once the need for air became too much.

"I'm….uhh" Buffy said with a furrowed brow. She hadn't expected Paige to react that way. In fact in all of her thoughts had centered on Paige either slapping her or pushing her away and then she lost her best friend. Obviously she needed to focus on becoming more positive.

Paige just smile softly at the younger blonde. She loved how flustered she was able to make the usually confident woman.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you at P3 and you rolled your eyes at me"

"Really?" Buffy whispered. Even though she often put on the façade of confidence she was still very insecure and couldn't believe someone as amazing as Paige could want anything more than friendship with her.

"Yeah" Paige whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

"Cool" Buffy whispered once they broke apart again.

After a minute of silence Buffy and Paige broke into hysterical laughter. After they were able to calm themselves they moved towards baggage claim and then walked out of the airport hand in hand, ready to face whatever the future had in store for them.


	2. Buffy's Past Part 1

**Disclaimer: BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to Constance M. Burge. I claim no right to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.**

Paige was walking down the street with excitement. She was going to meet Buffy for their six-month anniversary. The past six months had been difficult because not only was Buffy getting used to a new city but she was also getting settled into her new job.

Only a month into her new position and Paige was already scared stiff. Buffy had called to cancel one of their dates and she was shocked when Buffy said that she was in the hospital. Paige didn't even hesitate she just packed up and rushed to the hospital. One she was there she was heaved a sigh of relief when it was obvious Buffy was not critically injured. Once she was able to breathe again her brain caught up with her emotions and she realized that since Buffy was the one to call her she was obviously not in critical condition.

Buffy was lucky that time. She had been shot but it was just a graze to her upper arm that required only five stitches.

Five months later here they were. Much more settled in their relationship. Buffy had even begun to spend more time at Paige's apartment sometime not going home for a weeks or two and even then it was just to shower, change and pick up more clothes.

Paige's plan tonight was to ask Buffy to move in with her. She felt like that was the next logical step in their relationship. Buffy had met Paige's friends and family and Paige had met Buffy's co-workers who were now her friends.

One night about a month ago Paige had asked to meet Buffy's family. Paige listened in silence as Buffy explained that her mother had died two years ago from a brain aneurism and her sister had died the following year from a building collapse. Paige was slightly frustrated that Buffy seemed to be holding back on what her life was like before moving to San Francisco but after hearing about her family Paige decided to back off a little, obviously Buffy had a hard couple years and she didn't want to cause her girlfriend pain.

Now the couple was solid, sure they still had their little fights but things were solved quickly and Paige was very happy with her life.

Paige shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at her watch. With a sigh she realized that she was going to be late. Making a snap decision Paige cut through the cemetery she was near. It would cut at least ten minutes off her time, she would still be late but at least only by five minutes. Not for the first time to swore to the heavens that her car had to crap out on her. She couldn't wait to get a new one, she was actually eyeing a green Volkswagen that she had seen.

Paige was about half way through the cemetery when she felt eyes on the back of her neck. She whipped around but didn't see anyone. She laughed to herself nervously and tried to push it out of her thoughts but the feelings of being followed wouldn't leave her.

The next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground and there was a growling noise in her ear.

She screamed out and tried to fight out her attacked but it was no use. Whoever had her was too strong she couldn't get loose. The attacker jerked her around so that she was facing him and she screamed out in horror when she saw his disfigured face and evil grin.

"Help!" she yelled out with an ear piercing scream. She one more renewed her fight against him but her energy was slowly leaving her body and she was not strong enough to break free. All of a sudden she felt something build inside her and blue and white lights overtook her vision. She figured that she had been hit on the head but once they cleared she was a couple feet away from the man. She turned to run but the man roared in anger and surged forward to catch her.

Once he had her in his grasps once more he laughed at her feeble attempt to escape.

The man evil laugh echoed in her head as he leant forwards and she felt his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She prayed that Buffy knew that she loved her and she sobbed when she resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't get to live out the rest of her life with her blonde lover.

She felt a slight prick of pain in her neck but then she was free and tumbling to the ground. Her attacker was no longer holding her. Her hand flew towards her neck and when she pulled it away she saw a hint of blood. It wasn't enough to worry her but she was still scared at the thought of what might have happened if the man wasn't pulled off her.

At the thought of her attacked being pulled away Paige focused her vision towards the fight. She couldn't make out who it was that rescued her but she watched in awe as the blonde expertly fought off this man who had super human strength. Soon the fight was a mere blur to her eyes but she tried her best to follow it.

The man was the thrown backwards into a tombstone and she watched as the blonde stalked forward in anger.

'She looks familiar' Paige thought.

Once the blonde reached the man she was starting to get up but Paige could tell that he was hurting and wouldn't be putting up much more of a fight.

Paige hesitantly moved closer and when she was close enough she could make out the blonde grunting out words.

"I…" punch, "had…" punch, "plans…" kick, "tonight…" round house kick.

"You just could wait until tomorrow could you" the blonde asked the man as she stalked towards him again and without hesitation pulled something out of her pocket and stabbed him in the chest.

Paige was frozen in place as she watched the man who attacked here dissolve into what looked like ash. She blinked rapidly and tried to wrap her head around what happened.

'Oh God am I hallucinating… Did someone drug me… Oh no, did I fall off the wagon and I'm in some drunken hallucination'

A thought finally broke through the panicked thoughts, 'Wait… I know that voice…'

"Buffy" Paige gasped out and was shocked when blonde whirled around and there she was, her beautiful girlfriend looking as shocked as she felt.

The situation became too much of her and she couldn't stop the darkness from clouding her vision and she succumbed to the silence and collapsed to the ground.

Buffy had just parked her SUV and was making the small walk to the restaurant grumbling the whole way about the lack of parking this place offered. She wasn't too put out though because this was Paige's favourite restaurant and she was eager to experience it with her girlfriend.

She was feeling a little nervous because she knew that she had to tell Paige about her past and soon. She couldn't keep hiding things from her, she felt guilty every time she lied or every time she had to alter the stories about her past so they didn't include magic or vampires.

As she walked she looked across the street and saw that it led to a cemetery. She was feeling pretty good because San Francisco didn't have a lot of vampire activity. She only had to go out once a week at the most to deal with the few that popped up but now most of her time was spent building a life for herself.

She was also quite proud of her job, she was still protecting people but she was no longer alone, she had a team that would take a bullet for her and she for them. Although when she thought about it she was always willing to take a bullet for her friends, they just weren't willing to do the same.

Just as she passed the side street that led to the cemetery her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of growling. Buffy stopped walking and sighed dejectedly. She knew that growl. It was the signature sound a vampire made as it attacked.

She looked at the restaurant, which was only a block away, down at her watch and sighed. She wished that she could just ignore the sound but she knew her conscience would eat her alive. She hoped Paige would understand when she arrived late and couldn't really explain why.

Buffy started down the street and once she was out of sight of everybody she picked up her speed until she was running at around twenty miles and hour. She made it to the cemetery in minutes and quickly pinpointed where the growl was coming from.

She thought she was a burst of light coming from the direction she was heading but pushed the though out of her mind when she arrived on the scene and saw the vampire was about to feed from a woman.

'People…they never learn' Buffy thought to herself as she rushed forward and roughly threw the vampire away from his intended victim.

The fight went quickly, he was just a fledgling, but she used the vampire as a punching bag so that she could get out her frustrations.

"I…" punch, "had…" punch, "plans…" kick, "tonight…" round house kick.

Once she had finished she swiftly pulled out a stake and without hesitation plunged in deep into his chest piercing his heart and ending his wretched life. She felt satisfaction settle in when his body turned to ash but the good feeling left her when she heard her name leaving the victim's mouth.

She whipped around and was shocked to see her girlfriend standing in front of her. She watched as Paige's eyes rolled up into her head and the crumbled to the ground. Paige hitting the ground was enough to break her shock and Buffy ran forward and quickly checked her out to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with her girlfriend.

The wound on her neck was superficial and wouldn't even need stitches and while the brunette was bruised nothing appeared to be broken.

Buffy waited anxiously for her girlfriend to awaken and it was the longest five minutes of her life. Finally the brunette eyes opened and Buffy moved back sheepishly.

The couple sat on the cemetery ground facing each other but not saying a word.

"Hi" Buffy whispered hesitantly. She was worried that Paige wouldn't even give her a chance to explain and immediately cut her out of her life.

"Hi" Paige answered. Her heart hurt to see the hesitance and fear in Buffy's eyes and as much as she wanted to reach out and hold the blonde close she needed some answers first.

"Well, I guess we have to talk"

"I guess we do" Paige said.

Buffy took a deep breath and just stared into Paige's eyes. She wanted this moment, where Paige didn't look at her with pity or disgust to last forever but she knew it wouldn't. So with a heavy heart she opened her mouth and began explaining her long and sordid past.


	3. Buffy's Past Part 2

**A/N: This chapter feels really awkward to me and I did rush to get it out. I just really wanted to get this conversation out of the way so I could move on to Paige becoming a witch**

"I guess it started back when I was fourteen. I was walking home one night after cheer practice and I was approached by an old man saying that he was looking for me, that he had searched the entire world for me… Needless to say I was getting pretty scared. He said that he was there to explain my birthright and that I needed to follow him to the cemetery. I had no intention of following this obviously delusional man but then he started talking about the dreams. I had been having these crazy dreams that I was some noble woman in the 1800's or something and that she was destined to kill vampires. They were weird and it was shocking to me that he knew about them… I was frozen and he took advantage of that and led me to the cemetery nearby."

Buffy looked up at her girlfriend to see if she was okay and saw that Paige was just sitting silently absorbing everything that she could. Buffy decided to skip over something things and just give the highlights, she wanted to get everything out in the open as quickly as possible.

'Like ripping off a band-aid' she thought

"He explained to me about vampires and slayers and that there is one girl who is chosen to fight them. He said that I was that girl. I finally snapped out of my shock and tried to leave, I definitely didn't believe him but them a vampire jumped out of a grave and attacked me. Merrick threw a wooden stake at me. I instinctively caught it and slammed it into the man's chest. I missed his heart the first time but once I did hit it he turned to ash. I was paralyzed. I couldn't believe that happened. So after that Merrick, the man, he turned out to be my watcher"

"What's a watcher?" Paige interrupted.

"Oh… It's like a…umm…well he trains me and keeps journals on my life as a Slayer"

"Okay… Sorry for interrupting…Continue"

"No…you can interrupt all you want and ask as many questions as you want" Buffy said and then once she received a nod from Paige she picked up her story.

"So Merrick started training me. I had been training for about seven months when the Master Vampire Lothos came to town and started terrorizing the populace. No matter how hard I was training I was no match for him and it took me awhile to finally kill him. He had attacked a school dance. A lot of people died. Merrick died protecting me. I think his death is what finally pushed me over the edge and I was finally able to finish him off. After that I was expelled because people at the dance didn't remember the vampires or something and only remembered my part in it so I was blamed for the fire. When I tried to explain to my parents I was sent to a Psychiatric Hospital for three months before I gave in a recanted"

"What?!" Paige yelled out. It was hard for her to picture her lively girlfriend in the psych ward dosed with tranquilizers and staring at a wall fading away.

"It's okay… I understood where my parents came from but I mean I still felt betrayed at that point. They didn't even try to hear me out or talk to me…They barely even visited me in the hospital…" Buffy drifted off into her thoughts. That time in her life was hard but it definitely wasn't that hardest that she was going to endure.

"Anyways…" She said shaking her head and trying to gather her thoughts.

"After that Mom and Dad split and Dad ran off the Spain with his secretary and we moved to Sunnydale. I was happy because I was hoping for a fresh start but that didn't happen. I was once again found by a watcher named Giles and forced once more into my 'destiny'. By the time I was sixteen I had faced countless vampires and demons, a witch who wanted to relive her high school glory days and started attacking students who stood in her way, a teacher who turned out to be some She-Mantis demon thing that seduced virgin boys and then killed them.. Well you get the idea."

Paige was shocked. She thought back to her life at fifteen to sixteen and she thought that she had it rough. Her heart ached for her girlfriend and it scared her that this was only the beginning.

She listened as Buffy vaguely described the situations her and her two friends Willow and Xander got into. She was struck with jealousy when Buffy mentioned Angel and was mildly disturbed when she revealed that he was a vampire.

"Life got really hard then. I learnt of a Prophecy that said I was to face the Master and die at his hands. I tried to quit but my conscience wouldn't let me and I faced him anyways and I did die…" Buffy was interrupted by a pained gasp but she pushed through and carried on, "My friend Xander luckily made it in time and gave me CPR, I was only dead for a couple minutes but still. I defeated the Master and had a pretty sedate summer"

Buffy took a breath and tried to settle her nerves, "The next year was pretty horrible, I found out that since I died another Slayer was called and now there were two of us. Angel lost his soul and became Angelus and started torturing me and my friends… … not physically but mentally…that was his specialty. Kendra, the other Slayer was killed and I finally killed him and then the trauma was too much so I ran to LA for the summer."

"When I got back another Slayer, Faith, soon arrived and we bonded quickly. There was always an unresolved tension between us but she was very casual about sex and relationship and I just didn't want to be another notch on her bed post so I avoided getting too close with her. One night after patrolling we were ambushed by vampires and Faith accidentally stabbed the deputy mayor. After that she spiraled out of control and went to work for the evil mayor who was trying to ascend to a full demon."

"In the end I ended up stabbing her and she went into a coma. We defeated the mayor but had to blow up the school… luckily it was our graduation so…that was pretty awesome"

Paige laughed. She knew that Buffy's life was basically a horror show but she was glad that throughout all of it Buffy was still able to have a little bit of fun.

"My first year of college I spent dealing with The Initiative which was a secret government organization that was capturing and experimenting on demons and vampires. The leader, Maggie Walsh, created this monster that was built up of different demon parts. After defeating him I ended up dropping out of college to take care of my Mom, Dawn and focus on being a Slayer. Later that year Mom died…Then we fought Glory, a hell-god who needed the key to open up a portal to her dimension. After a lot of research I found out that these monks created Dawn as the key. She wasn't really my sister but she was made up of my blood and we all had memories of her. It was surreal. When she was capture Giles suggested killing Dawn to save the world but I didn't care that she wasn't technically my sister. I loved her, she was the one part of my life that wasn't tainted by the darkness. She was my light."

"When I got to the tower after defeating Glory the portal was already open. I knew the only way to close it was for the blood to stop running. Dawn was going to jump but I couldn't let her do that. I figured that if she was made from me that my blood must be in her veins so I jumped instead. It hurt…I felt like I was being electrocuted and burned alive. But then there was peace."

Paige sobbed. Her Buffy had died. Well and truly died. You didn't just jump off a tower like that and survive, never mind the pain she felt going through the portal.

Buffy seeing her girlfriend so distraught quickly wrapped her up in her arms.

"How are you here?" Paige sobbed.

"Well…Willow delved into some dark magic and pulled me back to earth. She thought she was doing the right thing and pulling me out of a hell dimension but I was in heaven. And it was warm and happy and I felt at peace for the first time in six years. After that I had a very dark year."

Buffy paused and cleared her throat nervously. What she was about to tell Paige had been the darkest point in her life.

"After I dug my way out of my own grave and my friends found me I basically went catatonic for a week when they told me about Dawn. They said that after I jumped there was a minor earthquake that rocked all of Sunnydale and… well… a tower built by crazy people isn't very safe. It didn't take long for the building to collapse. Spike was seriously injured trying to get Dawn down…but…well she didn't make it…I don't even know how Spike could survive a fall like that but…" Buffy had to stop when she couldn't hold in her sobs anymore.

After taking a few minutes to collect herself she pushed through and continued with her story.

"After finding that out I was so involved in my own pain from being pulled out of heaven combined with finding out that Dawn died that I didn't notice William spiraling further out of control and delving deeper into the dark magic. She became so power hungry that I almost didn't recognize her. I guess the final straw for her was when Tara, her girlfriend, was killed. She snapped and started getting revenge on those that did it."

Buffy shook her head and pushed forward. She was almost at the end, "Willow was going to end the world but luckily Xander talked her down and she was sent for rehab with a coven in England. After that I notice that things around Sunnydale were getting worse. There were more vampire and demons and they were strong too. I think if I had been a new Slayer I would have been overwhelmed. Giles came back from England with Willow and told me that the Watcher's Council had been bombed and that there was something trying to eliminate the Slayer line."

Buffy quickly explained that Giles sent word for all Watchers to send their potentials to Sunnydale and that Buffy would train them. She explained how much pressure she was under and the burden this had placed on her. She felt every death of a potential. She had so much weight on her shoulders she didn't know if she would survive.

She then went on to explain how her friends didn't like how she was leading the group after an ambush gone wrong and had kicked her out of her own house. For Buffy that was the final straw. She had always felt separate from the group, she was pushed to patrol and be a good Slayer and they moved on with their life. Going to school, getting jobs, everything. It was too much for Buffy so after the final battle everyone went to LA and Buffy started searching for jobs. With her online courses she was able to graduate from college and she put a call into Riley for a recommendation. He knew a couple people on the SWAT team in San Francisco and set her up with an interview.

"And the rest is history… The others moved the headquarters to Cleveland, Ohio and Faith is now the head slayer. All the Baby Slayers are scattered around and I check in with Giles once a month to see if they need anything."

The couple sat in silence once more. Paige was trying to understand what Buffy must have felt but she just shook her head. There was no way she would ever know what Buffy went though and as much as it hurt Buffy she was glad that she was brought back and was with her now.

Paige didn't know what to say. It was an unbelievable tale but it just made her love the blonde more.

Buffy pulled back and looked at her girlfriend hesitantly. She hoped Paige would be able to deal with everything but she knew it was a lot to ask.

Buffy waited patiently for Paige to say something…anything and she was surprised at what came out of her girlfriend's mouth when she broke the silence.

"Move in with me"

Buffy burst out laughing. All the weight and pressure she was feeling was released. Paige knew about her past and wasn't running away.

"Of course" She whispered and leaned forward for a quick kiss.


End file.
